The Return
by Insanetrouble
Summary: The reunion between Annie and Joan in the season 5 premiere we didn't get to see...


**_Hi everyone! I was disappointed we didn't get a Joan and Annie reunion in the premiere, so I wrote one myself! Tell me if you like it? X_**

Annie led Auggie into the DPD, feeling both the stares of some agents and the guilt at the lies she was telling hit her. She'd been so close to blurting out her secret just moments before and the influence Auggie still held over her scared more than she'd like to admit. She wished- strangely- that Simon or Eyal were there. Neither one would judge her, she was sure and being able to talk without the fear of consequence would have been nice. Still, at least she had work to throw herself into now.

Speaking of Eyal, she should contact him and tell him what was happening, she mused as she took a deep breath, willing her heart rate to slow even as she heard the whispers start up and the entire atmosphere of the room change. "Well this is awkward." Muttered Auggie as he picked it up too. Annie shot him a slightly amused look.

"You think?"

She met the eyes of a few agents she was friendly with and smiled in greeting but didn't stop, instead carrying on to the platform where she could see Joan, Calder and several other agents in deep conversation. But even as she wove through the room the small group all sensed the change in tension and looked around. Annie felt her breath catch in panic and took another few deep breaths.

Joan felt relief rush through as she spotted Annie for the first time. It was one thing to hear that she was home and she was safe but another to see it for herself. She quickly cut off the conversation and handed the file she was holding to the agent next to her, quickly heading over to the approaching couple. "Annie…" she called warmly. The blonde looked up and smiled as she caught sight of her boss.

"Joan." She greeted, coming to a stop and dropping Auggie's arm. The older blonde didn't hesitate in drawing Annie into a tight hug, uncaring of the astonished murmurs that rose up around them from the surrounding agents at seeing the DPD's ice queen showing emotion. Annie stiffened for a split second but then embraced her back affectionately, the corners of her lips curling up slightly.

"It's so good to see you, Annie." Joan murmured. "Welcome home officially." Joan pulled back, studying Annie carefully and quickly spotted the look in her eyes that Calder had been so concerned about.

"Thanks Joan. It's good to see you too." Annie said sincerely. Joan squeezed her hands before letting go, gesturing for her to follow. "At some point, we're going to talk but right now we have a lot of work."

Annie grinned. "When do we not?"

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" complained Auggie good naturedly. Joan looped her arm through his, tugging Annie's sleeve to get her to follow.

"Sorry Auggie."

"So where are we with the case?" Annie questioned as they walked to the large board where the case notes where spread.

Joan began to fill her in, while Auggie- who was already up to date- drifted over to Calder. "Well?" the man demanded. Auggie sighed, shrugging.

"She says there's nothing to tell. That she's fine."

"You believe her?" Calder asked, studying his expression. Auggie considered for a moment.

"No." he admitted. "But Annie is stubborn. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"And if it affects her work before that?" Calder probed. Auggie didn't answer.

* * *

It was late into the night by the time they all began to trickle home in ones and two's, only for Annie to realise she didn't actually have anywhere to go. Danielle still thought she was dead, so she couldn't go there and she couldn't bring herself to go to Auggie's. And without access to her bank account, she didn't have the funds to stay in a hotel.

"Crap." She sighed as she realised her only option was to hope Eyal would let her crash at his, or sleep in the office. She'd just picked up her phone to dial his number when a voice calling her name stopped her.

"Annie!" Joan made her way carefully down the stairs in her heels, before quickly clipping over to her. "Have you got somewhere to stay tonight?"

Annie replaced the phone on the handset. "I was about to call Eyal and see if I could stay at his." She confessed. "The paper work for me being alive hasn't gone through yet so I can't access my bank account."

Understanding flashed across Joan's face. "You gotta love bureaucracy. Come on." She gestured for Annie to follow her. But the younger blonde didn't move, confusion written on her face. Joan smiled gently. "I have a spare room and an adorable baby I love to show off. Come on."

"Oh, Joan I couldn't." Annie denied, taking a small step back. Joan rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a choice Annie." Joan informed her, catching her coat off the back of a chair and chucking it to her. "Let's go."

Annie followed obediently, sitting quietly in the passengers' seat until they pulled up outside the Campbell house. Joan shot concerned glances at her but kept silent, letting them into the house and smiling as she was greeted by an excited squeal from Mackenzie. She dropped her bag and swooped in to pick him up, kissing Arthur as she did so and whispering softly "Annie is here."

He looked at her in surprise, but rose anyway and smiled at the nervous blonde. "Annie, it's so good to see you."

"You too Arthur." She answered quietly. Joan walked over with Mackenzie in her arms, immediately capturing the blonde's attention.

"Annie, meet Mackenzie." Joan smiled, shifting the baby slightly so Annie could see him better. Annie smiled gently, almost managing to hide the sadness dancing in her eyes.

"He's gorgeous Joan." Annie laughed slightly as Mackenzie wrapped a hand tightly around her finger, tugging on it a little.

"Here." Joan passed him over to a surprised Annie, who floundered a little before carefully balancing him on her hip. Joan moved to the kitchen and began making tea, closely followed by Arthur.

"Joan…?" he asked questioningly, his tone clear as he came up behind her. She sighed.

"She needs someone, Arthur." She explained, turning to face him and resting her hands lightly on his chest

"I know that. But we have a new baby, you have a huge investigation to run under a man who was your subordinate not so long ago and I'm about to start a new job next week. Did it have to be you?" he implored quietly.

"She literally doesn't have anyone else Arthur! Her sister still thinks she's dead, I know for a fact Eyal is on a mission for mossad, if it came down to it I think Calder would rather save his own ass than risk it for someone else and she and Auggie broke up, and honestly I've never seen them so ill at ease with each other. So… yes to answer you question. It did have to be me." She kissed him softly. "And apart from all of that- I want to."

Arthur rested his hands her hips, and sighed. "Ok. Have you eaten?"

"Someone ordered pizza." Joan confirmed. "Is the spare room made up?"

"Yeah, it just needs blankets on the bed. You want me to put Mackenzie to bed?" Arthur asked. Joan nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute. You want tea or decaf coffee?" she called.

"Scotch." Came the prompt reply. She chuckled, grabbing cups from the cupboard and quickly making two teas, passing one to Annie who'd entered the room.

"Oh, thank you." The younger woman accepted it in surprise. Joan grabbed a tumbler of scotch and gestured with her head.

"I'll show you the guest room. There should be everything in the en suite- just holler if there isn't."

"Thank you Joan." Annie carefully placed her cup on the side, but called out before Joan could walk away.

"Joan?!" she paused, looking back at Annie with a curious smile. "I… why?" Annie asked, utterly nonplussed.

Joan bit her lip, putting the cups on the side and pulling Annie down to sit on the bed. "Annie… I don't know what is going on with you, and I'm not asking you to tell me. But I want you to know that despite everything that is going on you have people here who care about you. Who want to help you."

Annie smiled slightly as she remembered Joan's words so long ago. "You told me once that the people at the agency are the ones I can depend on."

"It's still true." Joan told her. "Whatever you're going through- you're not alone. And when you're ready to talk, we're all going to be here for you. Me, Arthur, Auggie, even Calder. But until then, just know you have my support at least."

Annie smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you Joan. For everything."

Joan smiled back, squeezing her hand before rising and leaving Annie alone with her thoughts.

"How is she?" asked Arthur as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Joan passed him his scotch and quickly changed her own clothes.

"I think… right now she's not OK. But I also think she will be." Joan bit her lip, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder as he embraced her tightly, before leading her to bed. In the morning, they would go back to catching the terrorists who had attacked the agency, to finding the men responsible. And Joan would watch over Annie and try to –subtly, of course- knock some sense into her and Auggie.

But for now, they slept.


End file.
